Cercanía
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Kageyama sabe que, si alguien le preguntara, ni siquiera buscaría una excusa. Porque todo lo que sucede entre ellos no es más que el curso natural de las cosas.


Hey there~~! Aqui Hime-chan reportándose con el primer fic del fandom~~! Estoy completamente enamorada de HQ y de las parejitas, así que quise hacer mi humilde aporte al KageHina, y aquí está. ¡Espero les guste!

Y por cierto, quiero dedicar este a mi Ita-chan, sólo porque la adoro :3 ¡Espero que te animes a escribir de este fandom también, cariño!

KageHina, One Shot, Shonen Ai.

"Cercanía"

* * *

><p>Kageyama lo odiaba, al principio. Recordaba aún los días en que sólo verlo le producía un sentimiento extraño, una molestia casi igual a las ganas de arrastrarlo a la primera cancha que encontrara y competir con él, de nuevo. Aunque no valiera la pena, aunque la técnica de Hinata fuese tan pésima que ni siquiera le serviría para entrenar y no le significaría ninguna mejora, sólo porque cuando miraba sus ojos claros y el brillo del desafío en ellos, lograba encender la llama de su propio orgullo y sus manos cosquilleaban de anticipación.<p>

No había entonces más que aquellas miradas y la sorpresa de ambos al descubrir lo fácil que se entendían sin palabras. De una forma especial. No era como si se leyeran la mente, Kageyama lo sabía, y Hinata también, sobre todo él, frunciendo el ceño a cada segundo porque no sabía lo que pasaba por la morena cabeza de su compañero. Pero, por alguna inesperada y conveniente razón, eran perfectamente capaces de entender lo que sentía el otro, y de desarmarlo y volverlo a armar con sólo un par de simples palabras, tan comunes y obvias que parecía una broma. Palabras que sólo para ellos tenían otro sentido, que sólo en ellos actuaba como la llave que volvía a ponerlos en funcionamiento.

Fue así como comenzó. Fue en esa conexión, cuando la distancia entre sus mentes se hizo minúscula, en donde la física comenzó a acortarse.

Eran del mismo equipo, y además, un dúo. El balón volaba de sus manos a las de Hinata y volvía, una y otra vez. Hasta que conseguía marcarse al otro lado de la red, y entonces era su mano, actuando por sí misma, la que volaba para chocar con la de Hinata, seguida de un grito de júbilo compartido.

Esa tarde, una de sus dos cajitas de jugo fue a parar a las manos de Hinata, como muestra del inconfesable respeto que se había ganado. Y la sonrisa sincera de su compañero obtuvo una, pequeñísima pero sincera también, como respuesta.

Hinata se asustaba con facilidad, y se volvía demasiado nervioso. Kageyama no planeaba hacerlo, pero su compañero era mucho más bajo y la necesidad de guiarlo tomaba forma en esa mano que se apoyaba en su cabeza y lo obligaba a inclinarse junto a la suya, para concentrar su atención en sus palabras y alejarlo de todo lo demás. Y conforme pasaban los días, sus dedos se acostumbraban al suave toque de los cabellos naranjas y el contacto se volvía usual.

Se sentaban lado a lado, siempre, con una naturalidad extraña en la que ninguno de los dos reparaba. Como si alguna fuerza invisible los atrajera, siempre estaban cerca del otro, lo suficiente para poder encontrarse con sólo girar la cabeza. Y parecía como si sólo existiera el espacio vacío junto al otro para sentarse, en el gimnasio, en el suelo de la azotea o en el bus. A los tres meses de haber ingresado al instituto, Kageyama se descubría a si mismo acostumbrado al peso del hombro de Hinata contra su brazo.

Los ordenaban por parejas para elongar, y las parejas estaban armadas de forma obscenamente obvia. Así que, poco a poco, se acostumbraron a sujetar las rodillas del otro para los abdominales, o sus hombros para estirar las piernas, o sus manos. La primera vez, Kageyama se sorprendió un poco de lo pequeñas que eran las manos de Hinata entre las suyas, y las apretó inconscientemente. Pequeñas como correspondía a su cuerpo, pero esbeltas y ágiles, le devolvieron el apretón con confianza, antes de sujetarse de él para ponerse de pie. Una de las cosas que más sorprendía a Kageyama era la confianza ciega que Hinata depositaba en él. En él, que a la menor oportunidad no dudaba en regañarlo y que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo, con una obsesión que rozaba lo enfermizo. Era alucinante.

La fuerza física es equivalente a la masa y la velocidad. Kageyama lo sabía y, ayudándose de la gravedad para evitar el esfuerzo excesivo, dejaba caer su peso sobre el de Hinata mientras, como si tal cosa, seguía conversando con Ennoshita-san, más concentrado en los consejos de su senpai que en su innecesaria pelea. Aunque eso no quería decir que no fuera consciente de los pequeños dedos entrelazados con los propios y la inútil resistencia que ofrecían los delgados brazos. Casi, casi, le produjo ternura, pero estaba muy enfocado en el partido para eso.

En algún momento entre la emoción de ganar y la sensación de logro cuando Hinata remataba uno de sus tiros y el marcador subía, sus brazos se buscaron, e incluso antes de que el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata volviese a tocar el suelo luego del tiro que les dio la victoria, ya los brazos de Kageyama rodeaban su cintura y lo mantenían alzado, llevándolo luego hacia sus compañeros de equipo que gritaban tanto como ellos. Hinata, con sus pequeñas manos apoyadas sobre los hombros del mayor, reía recibiendo elogios y palmadas en la espalda.

Fue así, poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro de piel. Por ello, a Kageyama no le extraña estar ahora como está, recostado cómodamente en su cama, con la luz del atardecer entrando por la ventana entreabierta y la cabeza pelirroja de Hinata apoyada sobre su pecho.

Su mano, con un movimiento casi mecánico, se enreda entre los suaves cabellos desordenados, acariciándolos de forma ausente pero negándose a parar. No le sorprende lo tranquilo que se siente, totalmente relajado sobre el colchón. Y sabe que, si alguien le preguntara (aunque algo le dice que todo es tan obvio que nadie lo haría), ni siquiera buscaría una excusa, ni rememoraría sus días para encontrar el momento exacto en que su relación cambió y que, sabe, no existe. Porque todo lo que sucede entre ellos no es más que el curso natural de las cosas.

Hinata, con su mejilla sobre el pecho de su compañero y la pantalla del móvil frente a sus ojos, teclea entretenido. Pero, de pronto, una queja sale de sus labios mientras hace el amago de incorporarse.

-¿Ehhh?

Al instante, Kageyama cierra con algo más de fuerza su abrazo en torno a su torso, para impedir que abandone la cómoda posición en la que se encuentran. Pero Hinata se escurre de todas formas y termina sentado sobre la cama, con los brazos del mayor en su cintura. Kageyama bufa, algo molesto.

-¿Qué es?

Hinata teclea un poco más antes de dirigir su atención hacia su compañero.

-¡Kenma es muy extraño!

Kageyama alza una ceja ante la obviedad de sus palabras, y espera a que Hinata deje a un lado su teléfono, y vuelva a acomodarse sobre su pecho, esta vez con el rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados, antes de seguir explicando.

-Fue él quien me habló primero, pero cuando supo que estaba contigo dijo que no quería molestar y se desconectó. ¡A pesar de que le dije que no había problema!

Una de las manos de Kageyama vuelve a enredarse entre sus escandalosos cabellos mientras, aunque ha estado más pendiente de la forma en que vibra su pecho cuando Hinata habla, se da cuenta de lo que significan sus palabras. Ese setter rubio sí que es perspicaz.

-Bueno, no viniste a mi casa para ignorarme y conversar con él, ¿no? Ya hablarán después.

No hay molestia en su voz, pero sí un ligero toque de berrinche infantil, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello pero no perdiera la oportunidad de quejarse.

-Pero es que siempre que vengo sólo te quedas ahí y parece que fueras a dormirte. –responde el menor, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos claros.- Además, siempre que Kenma me habla estoy contigo porque… bueno, siempre estoy contigo.

Hay un toque de inocencia irresistible en las palabras de Hinata, como si ese hecho fuera totalmente normal y lógico. Kageyama sonríe levemente al darse cuenta de que, contrario a lo que esperaba, su compañero sí es consciente de su cercanía y no le desagrada en absoluto.

-¿Tienes hambre? Creo que mi madre dejó galletas. –Es lo que responde, cambiando de tema.

-¿Enserio? ¡Si quiero! –Hinata se incorpora, mirando a su compañero con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Kageyama casi puede verlo saltar, como un polluelo feliz ante la comida. Pero enseguida, su pequeño cuerpo se aleja, bajándose de la cama.

-Pero no tenemos que ir ahora… -se queja, nuevamente reticente a abandonar la comodidad de su cama y la calidez de Hinata.

-Veeeenga, vamos -el otro se apura a coger una de sus manos entre las propias, tirando de él para levantarlo. –Podemos comer en el sofá y ver una película, ¿ne?

Rendido, Kageyama se levanta con desgana y se deja arrastrar hacia la cocina. No va a admitirlo en voz alta, pero la idea de acurrucarse con Hinata en el sillón tampoco suena nada mal.

Después de todo, es sólo el curso natural de las cosas.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo! La idea surgió después de ver el cap 21 del anime. ¿Alguien más se fijó en lo acostumbrados que parecen Kageyana y Hinata a tocarse? Y no hablo sólo de un doble sentido, sino a todos los contactos que tienen. Asi empiezan, ehh~~<p>

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, y que puedan dejarme algún comentario. Nos estamos leyendo! Besos y bye-kyu!


End file.
